The Only Exception
by HolleringHawk65
Summary: There's something about a new world and a beautiful Queen after jumping universes. However, Loki might not get a chance to do anything if Hans has anything to do with it. T because I don't like K :P The prequel to "All of Me"
1. Chapter 1

_**Elsa**_

"Excuse me, I don't believe we have had the pleasure of being introduced."

I looked up to see a man with black hair standing next to my chair. "I believe you're correct."

"I am Loki of Asgard, and you are?"

I almost laughed. Did he really not know who I was? "I am Queen Elsa of Arendelle."

His eyes widened slightly, leading me to concur he truly hadn't know who I was. "I didn't know that the Queen of this beautiful country would be so young."

"I'm twenty-three," I told him.

"And naive in the ways of the world."

I raised an eyebrow. "Pray tell, Loki, how would you propose that I become wise?"

His eyes sparkled as if I'd just given him a grand challenge. "Spend an evening in my company and I can assure you you'll become quite...cultured."

I laughed, tilting my head back. "I'm afraid I can't compromise my image."

"Who said anything about compromising images? All I want is to spend an evening having educated discussions with a beautiful woman."

I felt myself blush at his comment. To have a stranger say these things to me was strange; I didn't get compliments like this by my own countrymen!

"What do you say?" he asked me, leaning forward slightly. In doing this, I was able to find that he smelled like ocean water.

"I…" I looked around. No one would miss me, considering this was a party that Anna had decided to throw honor of her first wedding anniversary with Kristoff. "I would love to."

He grinned and offered his hand to help me up. "I have to say, you look _stunning_ in your gown."

I held back my nervous, high pitched, laughter and forced a smile. "Thank you. You look quite handsome yourself."

"I appreciate the compliment, Your Highness. Though I have to say it's an outfit that's been through quite a lot with me."

I tried to not stare at the leather that clung to his skin. While it did look rather worn on the second glance, if you didn't pay too much mind to it, it was magnificent. It just _had_ to have been hand made just for him; not that I was complaining or anything.

"Your stare is much appreciated," he said with a smile; I blushed and looked away from him. _One man pays me mind and I'd be such a bumbling idiot if I was supposed to talk._

I took a deep breath. _I'm a Queen. I've have to be composed. Not… not whatever all of this is that I'm feeling._

We walked out into the gardens. The warm early fall air carried sweet flora smells and it created peaceful exterior environment.

"So where is Asgard?" I asked the tall man.

He took a moment to respond. "It's far away."

"Why did you come here?" I asked, my interest piqued. I knew that I should tread carefully though, given the tone of his voice.

"I'm a nomad," he said simply.

I noticed his concise sentences but she decided to say nothing about it. "I hope you enjoy your stay in Arendelle."

He looked around. "It's a very beautiful place, you're doing an excellent job, my lady."

"Trust me when I say it started off incredibly rocky," I told him.

"Really now?"

"I froze the entire country in the middle of summer right after my coronation," I told him. "I'm surprised you didn't hear about, even if Asgard is far away."

"My apologies if my lack of knowledge is appalling."

"No, it's fine. I suppose no one can be an omniscient being," I said lightly.

He smirked. "I suppose. If that's what you believe I… feel obligated to agree with you."

"Don't. Every man to his own opinion," I responded as I couldn't help notice the way his eyes seemed to shine in the moon light.

I took a deep breath, realizing how my inner thoughts sounded like…

Anna when she met Hans.

I took a step away from Loki, who raised his eyebrows. "Have I done something to offend you, my Queen?" he asked.

"My sister did not start out having the best of luck with suitors." At his confused expression, I added, "He tried to take over our kingdom by letting her die and then trying to have me imprisoned and then possibly executed."

"That is...greatly troubling. Is that why you have not taken any suitors, my queen?"

I crossed my arms. "I have not taken any suitors because none have appealed to me."

He stepped close to me again, lifting my chin up with his right hand. My arms slowly relaxed as I kept my eyes on him.

"And why haven't they appealed to you?" he asked.

"They're not intelligent enough, and usually not funny. Attractiveness barely matters, but I do have a preference for green eyes," I explained to him, not able to stop talking for some reason.

"Green eyes?" he repeated, his own lighting up with amusement.

"Yes," I said softly.

He leaned in even closer, his breath ghosting my skin.

"I'm sure you're very aware I have green eyes," he said teasingly, yet his voice was low.

I held my breath for a moment, waiting for him to do something. He closed the gap between us, his lips pressing against mine. _My first kiss…. from a stranger, no less. I'm no better than Anna, and I'll be lucky if it doesn't turn out as bad as that._

He pulled back, stepping away. "I'm sorry, my queen. If I have offended you, I deeply apologize once more."

"No, no you haven't," I stammered.

"Your surprised face says otherwise," he told me, and I'm sure my blush returned even worse than before. He sighed before speaking again. "I'm afraid I'm letting my… rogue side show."

I took a step away from him again. "I'm afraid that I really can't be around you then," I told him as I walked away, trying to get away as fast as I could.

"Elsa, wait!"

_I can't._

Once I was back into the ballroom, I prayed I could blend into the melting pots of skirts and suits, commoners and royals, the workers and the players.

Anything to get away from Loki.

My heart was hammering in my chest so much that it was painful. What had I been thinking, walking away with him in the first place? What was so special about him that I threw decorum over my shoulder and did that. I am a _queen_ and I left with some random man!

"Are you alright?" My sister asked me as she came up, Kristoff in tow. "You look like you've seen a ghost!"

"I'm fine," I told her, trying my best to smile but I was sure it looked terrible. "How are you two?"

"Grand! Simply grand," Anna said with a smile, one of her arms linked with Kristoff's.

"Excellent," I said with a smile. Out of the corner of my eye, I could've sworn I saw leather. "I think I see one of my friends. I bid you adieu until later, yes?"

"Are you sure you're alright?"

I nodded before walking away.

I felt like I couldn't stay in one place or Loki would find me. I couldn't imagine him being angry with me, but I could imagine being uncomfortable. He had, after all, kissed me. Honestly, did he think he could do whatever he wanted? This was _my_ country!

I bumped into something hard and muscular. I already knew it couldn't be Loki because whoever it was didn't smell like him, however it _was_ familiar.

I slowly looked up, already backing away. "Hans?" I said in a small voice. How did he get here? _Why_ was he here? And who let him in?

As soon as the name fell from my lips, he turned and looked at me, smiling. "Queen Elsa. I've been looking for you."

* * *

**_Author's Note _:** You know those writers who totally get a character's personality down? I'm totally not one of those writers. Anywho, I hoped y'all liked the first chapter (and that it's living up to your expectations if you have any, which obviously you don't have to have). Just some quick background information, this is about two years after _Frozen_ and very shortly after _Thor: The Dark World_. I am also gonna post every other day because if you've been waiting for this story I've tortured you long enough :P

Hope y'all are having a fantastic day and please review! :)

~_HolleringHawk65_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Loki**_

"Stupid, stupid me! Where's the silver tongue? Where's the flowing consistency of my speech? Gone! All gone! I haven't felt like this in a long time…" my shoulders sagged as I leaned against a wall in the hallway. "I blame it on all on jumping between universes. It's as easy as making a pot of tea, but it never sits right."

I ran a hand through my hair and took another deep breath, waiting for anyone to come down the hallway. I needed something to take my mind off what I was feeling.

_This is absurd. All I'm feeling is basic, primal attraction. No more, no less._

Right?

I straightened myself out, preparing myself to go back into the ballroom when I heard someone singing. I turned around, trying to locate the sound.

_"__The hot and the cold are both intense_

_Put 'em together, it just makes sense!_

_Winter's a good time to stay in and cuddle,_

_But put me in summer and I'll be a happy snowman!"_

"Snowman?" I questioned myself softly, walking down the hall. The voice was getting louder, indicating it was getting louder.

And then the most unexpected thing rounded the corner. A three foot tall snowman was humming the tune to the song. "Oh, hi, I'm Olaf! Who are you?"

I stood there for a moment, processing this. The snowman was unlike anything I've seen-keeping in mind I've seen a lot. There was nothing like him in my Nine Realms.

_This is a different universe though. The same rules don't apply. _

"I am Loki. Tell me, what are you?"

"I'm a snowman! I made from Elsa's love," he said, sing song voice it.

"So you are Elsa's child?" I asked, my eyebrows arching.

"Nope! I'm just Elsa's _creation_," he explained to me.

"Ah. Okay then." _So her powers can give life to snow? That's... unique._

"See, she even made me my own cloud so I'll never melt!" he explained to me, pointing to the snow cloud above his head.

"She thought of everything," I said with a smile.

"Yeah! I love Elsa and Anna and Sven!"

"Sven?"

"Oh, you don't know Sven? That's sad!" Suddenly, a twig hand was wrapped around my fingers, tugging on me to follow him. Considering I was already bent over from this, I figured I might as well.

I was lead back to the ballroom where everyone courteously created Olaf as if he were part of the royal court. I guess they were just used to Elsa's powers that a talking, walking, overall _living_ snowman didn't bother them.

"Sven! Anna!" he called, and an almost red head woman and a blond man came over.

"Is something wrong?" the woman, who I presumed was Anna, asked him as I stood up fully.

"I just wanted to introduce Loki to you two!" he told them.

"Oh, alright. Hello, Loki. I'm Princess Anna of Arendelle," the girl said sweetly. "This is my husband, Kristoff."

I shook hands with both of them. "It's a pleasure to meet you both, I am simply Loki of Asgard."

"It is exceptionally good to meet you as well," Kristoff told me. Anna nodded in agreement, giving me a genuine smile. She seemed all around sweeter and more free spirited than her sister.

A moment later a man, presumably a servant of the castle, came over and whispered something into Anna's ear. I watched as she visibly paled.

"We have to find Elsa," she told the man.

"What's wrong?" Kristoff asked her.

"Hans is here," she said softly, starting to look around. "Where could she have gone? She was here just a second ago."

"Hans?" I questioned.

"He tried to take over Arendelle two years ago," Kristoff explained. I assumed that this was the man Elsa had alluded to earlier.

"And you think he might harm Elsa?"

"Who knows," Anna responded, panic creeping into her voice. She turned to the servant. "Close these doors. I want no one leaving the ballroom until we find Elsa and Hans."

"Let me help you look for the Queen," I told her.

She looked at me, her eyes conveying that she didn't totally trust me. For all she knew, I was in cahoots with this Hans person.

"Fine. But no one else leaves besides us, not even the waiters," she told the servant before he scurried off, presumably to tell the guards who I knew were stationed around the ballroom.

The four of us went into the hallway before splitting in half, Anna with Kristoff and Olaf with me.

"Do you have any idea where Elsa would go if it were out of her own accord?" I asked her.

"Yeah, why?"

"Because we're searching for her," I reminded him, stopping at another intersection. I almost told him that we should split up, but then I remembered he was just a snowman. What could he do against a potentially dangerous man who potentially wanted to kill the Queen?

"_Right_."

I took a deep breath, trying to think. If I were trying to kill the monarch of the country I was currently in, where would I do it? And would I make it discreet or open?

I flexed my hands, thinking about killing Laufey. It had been in the chamber, next to Odin…. Discreet, but I had flaunted it.

That was me though. This was Hans, who I knew next to nothing about.

"Let's go this way," I said, turning to the left.

I walked as fast as I thought Olaf could keep up with, letting my gut instincts lead me to where I thought they would be.

I found myself going down a flight of stairs, the air getting danker and danker as I went.

"The dungeon." Olaf and I said in unison at the foot of the stairs. I heard talking further down the corridor and I motioned for Olaf to stay put and be quiet before I turned around and walked down the corridor. I procured a sword because you never walk into an unknown situation without a weapon. _Ever_.

* * *

**_Author's Note _****:** Slighty shorter chapter but hopefully still enjoyable? I apologize for an out of characterness but that's just kind of bound to happen with me ;)

btw, anyone catch the Season 2 (new series) Doctor Who reference?

Have a great day/night; please review, favorite, and/or follow! :)

~_HolleringHawk65_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Elsa**_

"It's simple," Hans began. "All you have to do is marry me and my life will be so much better than it has been recently."

"Nobody will go for it," I snapped. "My sister will _know_ that I was gone and that you threatened me!"

"Oh, Elsa." Hans cupped my chin and I wanted to pull away in revulsion to his touch as his glove-less hands touching my skin. "You'll just have to be a good actress."

"I can kill you," I reminded him. "I'm not some weak, defenseless-"

"But your sister is. Keeping in mind Kristoff isn't always around her, she could be such an easy target. I have a man, Elsa, and I've covered all of the bases. If I die, he'll kill your precious sister and for _sure_ this time, Queenie."

I fell silent. I couldn't live with myself if something happened to her again. The third time was the charm-what if she really did die for real? I shook my head and looked down.

"I'll marry you," I said softly. The words brought up bile as they fell from my lips. It disgusted me. _Hans_ disgusted me more than I had disgusted myself earlier with Loki.

I bit my lower lip. I was doing this for Anna, and Anna only.

"You don't have to."

I looked up, bursting into a smile as I remembered the voice. _Loki_.

He had a sword drawn, the tip at the base of Hans' neck.

"If you move, I will paralyze you," the black haired man said.

"Oh, really? Might at least ask who you are?" Hans asked.

"I am the magician Loki of Asgard, and I come with great and terrible powers. If there is one man in all of creation to fear, it is me, Prince Hans Westergard."

With the way his voice had changed since I was last with him I wondered if I should be scared too. But at the same time, my gut told me _he _wouldn't hurt _me_. I shook it off as I broke my bindings, since now I didn't need to fear Hans overpowering me.

"Loki, we can't kill him or he'll have Anna killed," I told him.

He looked at me, his green eyes were as reflective as a cat's. "There is no 'we' here, Your Highness. There is an 'I' and a 'you', and no matter what, I will make sure Anna survives."

"I don't even know if I can trust you!" I yelled at him. He glanced at me again, his eyes meeting mine directly.

_I can, can't I?_

In a single swift move, Loki pierced the sword through Hans' neck, the man falling forward as blood bubbled out. "It looks like you don't have much of a choice now, does it?" he said as he dropped the sword and looked over at me. "Don't step in the blood," he whispered. "We need to find your sister."

"Yes, of course." I hitched up my dress up and stepped over the dress. My heart was racing and I realized how silly all of this was.

"You're not okay," he pointed out as he wrapped an arm around me. "Maybe you need a warm hug."

I lifted my eyebrows and I was about to demand that he unhand me when I realized it was actually comforting.

"Elsa! You're okay!" I smiled as Olaf wobbling over to me and hugged me around the leg.

I sighed and leaned slightly against Loki. "Yes, I'm alright, but we have to go find Anna know, okay?"

"Sure! Let's go find Anna!" Olaf started to move out of the dungeon.

"What if we're too late?" I asked Loki.

He brought his arm up and placed his hand on my shoulder. "It'll be okay. Her husband will protect her."

I looked up at him. "I think you're lying."

"I promised you something and I intend to keep it." He let go of me as we made it out of the dungeon.

I crossed my arms. "I know promises can't always be kept."

"You're right, sometimes they can't be kept."

"I really want you to be able to keep this promise."

Loki turned on me suddenly, his hands on both of my shoulders. "I want you to go somewhere out of the way so that you're safe. Do you understand me?"

"Who are you-"

"I am a magician and you are a queen; your life is much more important than mine."

"That's my sister though!"

"Please. Take Olaf with you and go. I know you can protect yourself, but I don't want you to be caught off guard again."

I didn't want to leave him but his eyes were wide with something easily passable as either excitement or fear. "Okay, okay, I'll go. Loki, please be careful."

He leaned forward and pressed a quick kiss to my forehead. I closed my eyes and bowed my head, and when I felt a twig touch my hand, I opened my eyes and looked down to see that Olaf was standing there.

"Right then, let's go to my quarters," I said to the snowman. I held my head high and I hope my voice didn't betray that I was scared because I was _terrified_. If something happened to Anna or Kristoff, I wouldn't be able to live with myself. I don't know how I would be able to lead the kingdom if something happened to our Princess. _My sister_.

But I had to trust that Loki _would_ save her. I wanted to laugh at such an insane thought-trusting my sister's life to a complete stranger! At the same time though, it felt right.

"I'm crazy," I muttered to myself as I walked through the doorway into my parlor. "This is absolutely asinine."

"Loki's a good guy, I'm sure!" Olaf told me, smiling. I looked down and smiled at the snowman.

_I hope you're right._

And, at the thought of losing my sister, I sat down on the settee and let myself break down as I started sobbing.

"Are you okay?" Olaf asked me.

"I think I'll be okay," I said in between deep, shuddering breaths. _I'll be okay if Anna is okay and she'll be okay if Loki does what he's supposed to because he will. _I had never felt so helpless before. I wrapped my arms around my waist to try to hold off any more tears.

Olaf sat on the settee next to me and hugged me. "Warm hugs fix everything!"

I was some how able to laugh. "They really do."

* * *

**_Author's Note_****:** I am perfectly aware that Elsa can be a strong, independent woman, but this is really something Loki is firm about her not getting involved in.

Hope everyone is doing well! :) Please comment, critic, etc., I appreciate 99% of my reviews ;) and a big thank you to everyone who has previously reviewed, or favoritor, and/or followed! :)

~_HolleringHawk65_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Loki**_

"Princess Anna," I said when I finally found the duo. "You have to get to a safe place."

The younger girl's eyes widened. "Is Elsa okay?"

"Yes, but now you're the one in danger," I told her. She glanced at her husband, and the fear was plain in both of their eyes. "If you listen to me though, you'll be fine."

"What happened to Hans?" Kristoff asked me as he pulled Anna towards him.

I looked him straight in the eyes. "I put a sword through his neck."

"What?"

"Look, now is really not the time to be asking me what happened to him. He was a threat, and now he's gone, but he hired someone to kill Anna if he died so I have to find him before he _can_ hurt you, do you understand?"

Anna nodded, clinging to Kristoff. I couldn't imagine they were used to hearing death threats.

"Now, let's go to the gardens," I told the couple.

* * *

The ballroom was still closed off, keeping the gardens empty. Whoever the sell-sword was, he'd have to work to get out of the ballroom to us. An advantage of the garden versus a hall inside was that it allowed for more room for me to move about. It was darker out here as well, and I knew that humans were less adapted to the darkness of night compared to me.

_Assuming that this assassin _is _human. A vengeful man _can _do many desperate things…_

I let Anna and Kristoff go off to a gazebo while I roamed around it. I doubted they would attempt to jump onto the gazebo-the wood shattering would make a ruckus and somebody would be bound to hear it. Not to mention it was too far away from a window to reasonably attempt such a feat.

As I stilled for a moment, I heard another heart. It was a relaxed heartbeat, which made me hesitate for a moment. That indicated we were probably dealing with a professional.

"Hello," I said smoothly as my eyes fell on a person in a dark blue cape. They jerked at the sound of my voice and I smirked. If they weren't human, they were certainly still at a disadvantage if they couldn't see me as well as I could see them.

"Is Prince Hans dead?" the person asked. I was surprised as I heard a feminine voice.

"Yes, quite dead. And, just to let you know, it would be folly to attack the Princess. The only result would be evoking _my_ rage."

The person knelt down, drawing a sword from underneath and holding it in front of them-self. It was a two-handed sword, so I safely assumed that was their only weapon. They could only hide so much during a ball.

I went up to them and quickly picked up the sword. Even I had to admit that it was a fine piece of craftsmanship.

"What is your name?" I asked as I reached forward to push the hood down. It revealed a pretty blonde girl, seemingly around sixteen or so.

"Valy, sir."

"Have you ever killed someone before, Valy?"

"No, sir."

"Is that the truth?" I asked this even though I could tell by the girl's heartbeat. That confused me-if she had had no experience, how had she been so calm in the beginning?

"Yes, sir."

I was going to leave it at that, but she chose to speak again.

"I've killed monsters, sir. Real monsters. Dragons and yetis, trolls and Elvish kings. I refuse to carry out the orders of a human monster."

I looked at her slightly different for a moment. _She's as honorable as Thor, isn't she?_ I gave her her sword back. "Don't come back to Arendelle."

She bowed. "Yes, sir."

* * *

It was the next morning and I had been invited to have breakfast with the royal family. I assumed it wasn't something you just passed up, so I accepted the invitation with a smile on my face.

Elsa told me to sit to her left at the head of the table, which I quietly obeyed after wishing her good morning.

"Thank you, for last night. I'm not sure what Hans would have done had you not been there."

"I do not wish to insult you, Your Highness, but I do believe that you would've accepted his proposal in order to save your sister."

"It is not an insult, Loki. It is your insightful opinion."

I gave her a small smirk. It was nice not to be called a nuisance or unreliable first thing in the morning, nor have any negative emotions directed towards me.

"Would you consider staying here, in Arendelle, as my advisor?" Elsa asked me, her blue eyes studying me carefully.

"I was hoping to travel," I told her, instantly seeing how my declining affected her. "If your offer is open when I return though, I will be glad to take it."

"When you return?" she asked me. "How are you so sure you'll come back?"

"Why wouldn't I come back? It's a nice, quaint place here."

"Quaint?" she seemed insulted, which I found amusing.

"Yes, I'd call Arendelle quaint. I'm not sure how I'd describe its Queen though."

She hummed as she was looking at me, her chin on one hand. I refused to let myself believe that she was actually interested in me as I tried to come up with something to say.

"I like your braid," I told her as soon as Anna, Kristoff, and Olaf came in, the trio engrossed in their own conversation, so they didn't hear my lame excuse for a compliment. I resisted sighing.

* * *

"Thank you, again," Elsa said. She was standing next to the stable as I finished saddling the horse they had provided for me.

"It was my pleasure to save you, the beautiful damsel in distress-"

"I was not in distress," she said with a roll of her eyes.

"-From the evil villain who was blackmailing you," I finished, smiling.

She gave me a small smile and I believed that she could see how fairy tale-esque it was, except I don't think the heroes are ex-villains themselves. Before I could say anything else, she came forward and gave me a peck on the lips.

I didn't want her to forget me in the time I was gone. I threaded my fingers through her hair and brought her closer to me, allowing the kiss to become more passionate. I pulled away when I figured she needed air.

"Loki of Asgard, you better return," she said to me as she leaned her forehead against my shoulder. "Please."

I knelt down in front of her, taking her hands into my own. "My lady, I _promise_ that I will have returned to Arendelle within a year's time."

"How-" she sighed and shook her head. "I know you will."

I stood up and stayed there for another moment. "Thank you, Elsa, for trusting me."

* * *

**_Author's Note _**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Elsa**_

It had only been six months since Loki had left Arendelle. The winter had come and gone, and now spring was beginning the cycle anew. The gardens looked beautiful as they began to bloom, and the sunshine was warm against our skins when we ventured outside the palace.

It was on such a venture with Anna that she had me sit down on one of the benches and I could already feel one of her sisterly talks starting.

"You know he might not come back," she told me, but I only rolled my eyes.

"He'll come back."

"How do you know? Elsa, I don't want to see you hurt over him."

"I am hurt," I whispered softly. "I've always been hurt, Anna, and Loki isn't going to be the one who makes it _worse_."

"How do you know that?" my younger sister asked me.

"It's a gut instinct," I told her, not daring to let the words 'true love' fall from my mouth.

"Ah," she said with a smile, as if she knew everything that went on within my head.

"You don't know what's going on inside my head," I said before she could say anything about Loki.

"No, but I like to think I know what love looks like. I see it every time Kristoff looks at me, and I see something like it with you."

"I barely even knew him for a day and then he went off 'traveling.' I don't know what you think I'm looking for if I were to even pursue a relationship with him."

"It's okay not to know in the start."

"Well he's not even here," I snapped. "Just, leave it be Anna, okay?"

"Okay."

* * *

It was only two weeks later that I was in the gardens by myself, underneath a cherry blossom tree, when I felt two strong arms slip around my waist and a chin rest on my shoulder. "Miss me?"

I wanted to screech but I settle with turning around and hugging Loki as tightly as I could. We leaned back from each other a little bit, smiling at each, before leaning forward and kissing each other.

I took him inside and we had lunch together. He told me all about his travels around the world and his eyes lit up in delight. For a while there I thought he was going to tell me he wanted to go traveling but there was no mention of additional plans whatsoever.

He had brought Anna a one handed sword he promised to teach her how to use, Kristoff a piece of never-melt-ice, and Olaf a supposed phoenix feather, all of which they were very impressed with.

It was later that day, when I was showing Loki to his quarters that would be his as long as he was an advisor, that I finally asked him where my present was.

He smiled and let out a bit of a laugh before taking me into his parlor where his belongings had been put. He found a small velvet box and came back over to me, kneeling down as he did so.

"Oh," I instantly let slip.

"Queen Elsa of Arendelle, I may be of a lower station than you are, but I will give you everything I can to support you and love you as you deserved to be. Will you marry me?"

"Yes, Loki, of course, yes," I answered, my voice feeling breathless as he stood up and slipped the ring onto my finger. He tilted his head down to give me a kiss more passionate than any of the others he had given me, and I put my all behind that kiss. When we pulled away, I sighed as we wrapped our arms around one another.

"I love you," he told me before kissing my forehead.

I smiled and muttered the same in his ear, prompting another kiss. Those three words were exchanged between us throughout the night as we laid together on his bed, softly talking to each other. It was a new experience for me, but Loki's body temperature was not extremely cold nor suffocatingly warm. I loved resting my head on his shoulder and breathing in the scent of his skin.

An armed was wrapped around me as we started to fall asleep. He placed another kiss on my forehead before I finally fell asleep, those three words falling from his mouth one more time.

* * *

_One year later_

"You're more nervous than I am," I told Anna.

"I know, I know. But, you know, given our track record with large events…" she sighed.

I hugged her. "It'll be fine."

She laughed. "I know Loki will protect you even if a demon rises up."

I smiled. "He probably would."

"Oh, I just can't wait til you two have kids!" my sister said suddenly.

"I think that's a long way off," I told her as I felt myself blush. "We're not even married yet."

She bit her lower lip as she fixed my necklace. "You look beautiful."

"You do too."

"I know but today isn't about me, it's about you and Loki." She stuck her tongue out at me.

I looked at my reflection in the mirror. My dress had an off shoulder créme silk bodice with a poofy skirt of similarly colored chiffon. I had a gold, icicle like necklace, as well as gold bracelets set with blue topaz. My shoes were a pair of my mother's old flats that she wore during the balls. My hair was done in a braid, tied with one of Anna's blue ribbons.

"You don't look nervous," Anna commented.

"I don't have to be nervous," I told her. " I know I'm in love with him and I want to spend as much of my life that I can with him."

I could tell Anna wanted to remind me of how little I knew about him, even after a year. I knew that Loki didn't like his past, and I was fine with that because we were starting a future together.

And really, that's all that mattered to me, because I loved all of him and he loves all of me, faults and all.

* * *

**_Author's Note _****: ***deep breath* So that was five chapters of decent writing, right? And a good plot line? And something y'all liked? (Hopefully?)

Anyway, thank you to anyone who has read this, I would greatly appreciate it if you reviewed and/or favorited but it's not like I can force you.

I hope that you all are doing well and I hope you'll read some of my other stories in the future! Ciao~

~_HolleringHawk65_


End file.
